Surprise!
by xXNevermoreAgainXx
Summary: It's Christmas day and Beast Boy is determined to get a kiss from Raven! Will it work? R&R please! Just a cute little idea I got and had to write Oneshot


**OI! EVERYONE THAT READS MY FICS! LISTEN UP! I HAVE A NEW PEN NAME! THIS IS XXGHOSTFIREXX! THE DUDE (well, a girl really but i say dude so deal) WHO WROTE THE FUTURE AND SHADOWS OF THE PAST! DO NOT BE ALARMED BY NEW PEN NAME! I COME IN PEACE! XDD**

**It is time yet again for another oneshot! (dramatic music plays) so anyway im up and i just got this idea and i really wanted to write it! i know its totally out of season, but who cares? just a random fic ^_^**

**Disclaimer: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA BLAHBLAHBLAH I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS AUUUUUUGGGGHHHH! x_X**

**O.O**

**im...just gonna....start the fic now.... o_O**

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

The Titans were sitting on the couch, watching some Christmas special on TV. ((A/N: im not really trying for detail here, people .)) Well, almost all the Titans. No one had noticed that Beast Boy was missing.

_Ok, they're all distracted, _he thought, feeling oh so very clever, _time to start my fail proof plan of getting Raven to kiss me before Christmas day ends!_

He slowly crept towards the couch, coming up behind the place where Raven was sitting. Smiling widely to himself, he held the little plant over her head.

Cyborg noticed what he was doing and starting laughing. Raven of course now noticed and looked up to see the mistletoe hanging above her head and Beast Boy grinning down at her.

"All in the holiday spirit!" he said cheerfully. Raven narrowed her eyes.

"In your dreams," she said. Beast Boy took no notice to her comment and continued smiling.

"C'mon Rae! It's tradition! You gotta!!" he said, leaning closer to her and puckering his lips comically.

"Gah! Beast Boy!" Raven yelled, immediately getting up and shoving him back slightly. Not at all downcast, the green changeling smiled and again and jumped over the couch, still holding the mistletoe. Raven turned and ran away from him.

"Beast Boy, knock it off! I'm warning you!" she said while he chased after her, still smiling. The other Titans were still on the couch, laughing their heads off as they watched the two.

"C'mon Rae, just one little kiss!" he said in a puppy-dog beg voice. Raven just jumped over the couch to avoid him but accidentally caught her foot on the back of it, so she stumbled slightly and ending up in a some-what sitting position on the couch. Beast Boy took his chance, landing next to her and leaning in quickly to kiss her. At first, he thought he had won when he felt his lips touch someones skin.

But that was before he opened his eyes and saw Cyborg in front of him.

"AAAAAA!" Beast Boy yelled, jumping back and roughly rubbing his lips. "GAH! AUGH! AAAA-AAA-AAA GROSS!" Cyborg was rubbing his cheek with the back of his hand so hard it hurt.

"DUDE!"

Robin and Starfire were rolling on the floor laughing so hard tears streaked their faces. Beast Boy looked up to see Raven smirking at him.

"How did you-?"

"I can phase through object, remember?" He could hear the laughter in her voice, no matter how much she would probably claim it wasn't there. Instead of feeling dejected or angry, Beast Boy mearly smiled and her mischievously.

"Cleaver. But the day is still young. And don't think that was my only plan! I WILL get you to kiss me before the end of the day!" he said determinedly. Raven rolled her eyes.

"I'll try to contain my excitement," she said in her dead-pan voice before walking away.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Ok, so the mistletoe hadn't worked (not that he had really expected it to) but now it was time to try something else. Smiling evilly to himself, he left the bathroom (where he had recently been scrubbing his lips to try and get all traces of Cyborg off) and set forth his next plan.

Needless to say the rest of the day was torture for Raven. Having to dodge Beast Boy constantly as he tried to corner her, pretend to trip the way they only do in movies where they end up kissing, and any other method he could imagine to try and get a kiss from her.

It was now night time and everyone was turning in.

_Ok_, Beast Boy thought stubbornly from his hiding place_, this idea HAS to work! They day's pretty much over!_

Ready to put his final plan into action, Beast Boy meowed loudly and waited. He waited for the sound of Raven's door sliding open before jumping out.

"SURPRISE!" he yelled, morphing from a kitten into his human form, jumping out of the present box he had left in front of Raven's door, the ribbon lid to it on his head. He closed his eyes and leaned forward, puckering his lips slightly. He swore he could HEAR Raven roll her eyes. The next thing he expected was for her to turn and go right back into her room but instead...

Beast Boy's heart stopped, eyes flying open when he felt Raven's lips press against his. After about three seconds she pulled back. Beast Boy did the only thing he could at that moment.

He passed out.

Not really passing out, more like falling backwards with his eyes huge and blank with shock and face red, but close enough.

"Surprise," Raven said, smiling slightly at him before returning to her room.

__________________________________________________________________________

**Kind of OOC, but whatever. I just had the idea and I though it was cute, so I wrote it. Hope you guys liked it! Please review! I can't reply to them cuz of a site glith but every review is greatly appreiciated! ^_^ Sorry if its kinda rushed, its late and I just wanted to get this up. So...yeah. I'm gonna be working on Fallout now for awhile guys, or one of my other long stories, but I'll still put in a few oneshots here and there, but for now....g'night! :D**


End file.
